yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Adobe Acrobat version history
See Adobe Acrobat for full details on this product. Acrobat Reader Touch 1.0 Originally called Adobe Reader For Windows Tablets (Version 1.0) was released on the Microsoft Windows Store on the second week of December 2012, based on the Adobe Reader Mobile engine found in the iOS, Android, Blackberry and Windows phone versions, is the first application written by Adobe Systems for the Windows 8/RT Metro Style interface. The current versions offers only basic PDF reading features, subsequent patches will bring more complex features to catch up with the more feature complete iOS and Android versions. Adobe Reader for Windows Tablets supports both ARM and Intel x86/x86_64 architectures and can be used both via touch and the more classic keyboard+mouse combination. The main features are: * Windows 8 Native App and UI * Semantic Zoom to jump between pages * Bookmarks and search feature * Opening password protected PDF * Select and Copy text On February 1, 2013 Adobe Reader for Windows Tablet has been officially renamed to Adobe Reader Touch to tell Hybrid Desktop Windows 8 Users which version of Adobe Reader may have (Modern UI or Desktop Version). Name change apart, the changes include: * Easier Document Navigation With Mouse and Keyboard (+ and - Zoom Buttons) * View Sticky Notes 1.1 Version 1.1 was released on April 11, 2013. The changes include: * Printing * Keyboard shortcuts for Find, Open, Print and Close 1.2 Version 1.2 was released on June 27, 2013. This update adds: * Go To Page for quicker navigation * Notes to your document * Highlight, Strikeout and Underline with Selection and Markup Tool to text * View Notes attached to text markup * Save and Save As functionality 1.3 * Fill and Save PDF Forms * Change Color of Highlight, Underline and Strikeout text markups Reader for Android 10.0 The first Android edition of Adobe Reader X was released to the Android Market (now Google Play Store) on November 18, 2010. Main features include: * Text Search * Password Protected Documents * Quick Jump Between Pages In Documents * Sharing A Document * Fit-To-Screen Viewing Mode * PDF Portfolios * Performance & Security Enhancements 10.1 Version 10.1 was released on October 9, 2011 With added support for Android Tablets, The new features include: * Tablet-friendly UI * Navigation using Bookmarks * Text selection copy * View comments * Faster document open time and flips * Smoother Pinch-Zoom experience * Visibly less "white" as you navigate the document * Intermediate rendering feedback for complex documents * Support for viewing PDFs protected with Adobe LiveCycle Rights Management * Higher Quality image rendering 10.5 Version 10.5 was released on the Google Play Store the 6 March 2013, this major update brings many new features and improvements to Reader For Android: * Go to Page * Night Mode * Smart Zoom * Screen Brightness Lock * Undo In Freehand Annotation * Sync last position on Acrobat.com * Forms Central PDF Validation * Google Cloud Print * "Back" after clicking an internal link or bookmark 11.1 * Ability to Purchase Adobe PDF Pack and Adobe ExportPDF Services directly from Adobe Reader * Conversion of Documents and Images in PDF with Adobe PDF Pack * Export PDF File in Word or Excel format with Adobe ExportPDF * New and improved search experience * Online Help * New and improved UI with MultiWindow support 11.2 * Support for user-added bookmarks * Read out loud and UI navigation with accessibility mode * Telephone hyperlinks for automatic dialing from within PDF * Enhanced UI in document view * Two page viewing mode for tablets Reader for iOS 10.1 On October 9, 2011 Adobe Systems Inc. released a port of Adobe Reader X (10.1) for the Apple iOS devices, featuring an optimized UI for both for the iPhone/iPod Touch and the iPad. The iOS port was at feature parity with the Android version 10.1, the main features are: * Text Search * Password Protected Documents * Sharing documents with the "Open With..." command * Tablet friendly UI * Navigation using Bookmarks * Text selection copy * Print via AirPrint Framework * View Comments * Faster document open time and flips * Smoother Pinch-Zoom experience * Visibly less "white" as you navigate the document * Intermediate rendering feedback for complex documents * Support for viewing PDFs protected with Adobe LiveCycle Rights Management * Higher Quality image rendering * Security and stability Improvements 10.5 Version 10.5 was released on the Apple Store the 9 March 2013, this major update brings many new features and improvements to Reader For iOS: * Go to Page * Night Mode * Smart Zoom * Screen Brightness Lock * Undo In Freehand Annotation * Sync last position on Acrobat.com * Forms Central PDF Validation * VoiceOver Support for Accessibility * Bluetooth Keyboard Support for Form-Field Navigation 10.6 * Enhanced integration with Acrobat.com * Options to flatten when Sharing files * View notes attached to text markup * Updated iPhone UI * Delete and Rename files in Acrobat.com 11 * Ability to buy Adobe CreatePDF service using In app purchase * Convert an image to PDF using Adobe's CreatePDF service * Create PDF files from a variety of file formats using CreatePDF service * Ability to buy Adobe ExportPDF service using in app purchase * Export PDF files to various formats (Word, excel, etc..) for editing using ExportPDF service 11.2 * Updated UI to be iOS7 native * Updated recent documents UI * Improved file management * Integrated help * Improved accuracy of text selection * Added monthly option for PDF Pack Subscription * Upgraded navigation * Fixed crashes 15.0.0 Adobe Reader is now Adobe Acrobat DC. Version 15.0.0 was released on April 7, 2015, supporting iOS 8.0 and above. The new features include: * Easily accomplish frequent tasks from the new Tools menu * View recent files across computers and devices with Mobile Link * Use free Adobe Fill & Sign to fill, sign, and send forms on your iPad * Edit text on your iPad with font matching, sizing, colors, and more * Organize pages: reorder, rotate, and delete pages in PDF files * Undo and redo changes including highlights, comments, and text edits * Open files stored in your Creative Cloud account * Sign in with support for Enterprise IDs 15.0.1 Version 15.0.1 was released on April 18, 2015, supporting iOS 8.0 and above. The new features include: * Easily access free annotation tools! Select “Comment” from the Tool Switcher * Find files faster. File list now defaults to Local Files * Bug fixes 15.0.2 Version 15.0.2 was released on April 24, 2015, supporting iOS 8.0 and above. The new features include: * Tap on My Documents to easily find files * Access free commenting tools from the Viewer * Enjoy performance improvements for large files * Bug fixes 15.2 Version 15.2 was released on November 13, 2015, supporting iOS 8.0 and above. The new features include: * Integration with Dropbox to open and save files. Connect your Dropbox account to Acrobat Reader to: ** Browse and open your Dropbox files ** Annotate, edit and sign PDF files ** Save changes back to Dropbox 15.3 Version 15.3 was released on January 5, 2016, supporting iOS 8.0 and above. The new features include: * Sign PDFs using the new e-signature panel: ** Capture your handwritten signature via camera ** Save your e-signature to use each time you sign ** Automatically sync your e-signature to use with Adobe Acrobat Pro, Standard, or Reader on desktop * Fixed: ** Bugs that caused lost comments and annotations ** Crashes and improved stability 15.4 Version 15.4 was released on January 23, 2016, supporting iOS 8.0 and above. The new features include: * Improved reading experience for PDFs with bookmarks * Changed bookmark destinations to ignore zoom settings * Fixed: ** Intermittent crashes ** Crashes when opening certain documents ** Bug in PDF rendering where content was not visible 16.02.23 Version 16.02.23 was released on February 17, 2016, supporting iOS 8.0 and above. The new features include: * Optimized for iPad Pro: View, annotate and sign documents on iPad Pro's expansive display. * Added support for iOS 9 Split View and Slide Over: Multitask with two apps open side-by-side. * Expanded support for Dropbox: Save files directly to Dropbox with the new “Save to…” menu item. * Decreased app file size. * Fixed: ** Drawing performance with Apple Pencil. ** Intermittent VoiceOver crashes. ** Issue when viewing documents containing some Asian fonts. ** Sporadic crashes when editing documents. 16.03.15 Version 16.03.15 was released on March 10, 2016, supporting iOS 8.0 and above. Features include: * Expanded support for Dropbox: Use Create PDF and Export PDF on files stored in Dropbox. (Subscription required.) * Improved performance when tapping on form fields and comments in certain PDFs. 16.04.05 Version 16.04.05 was released on March 30, 2016, supporting iOS 8.0 and above. Features include: * Ability to remove individual items from Recent files list. * Improved palm rejection to remove marks from resting your palm on the screen when using Apple Pencil with iPad Pro. * Fixed: ** Issue with applying image-based signatures. ** Ability to share files with names containing certain symbols. ** Bug causing users to be unexpectedly signed out of Adobe Document Cloud. ** Improved stability. 16.05.17 Version 16.05.17 was released on May 4, 2016, supporting iOS 8.0 and above. The new features include: * Fixed: ** Slow scrolling of file listings on iOS 9.3 and above. ** Bug preventing some edits to be saved to PDF. ** Ability to move, rename, and delete the correct file in filtered lists. 16.06.28 Version 16.06.28 was released on June 16, 2016, supporting iOS 9.0 and above. The new features include: * Reflow text and images using Reading Mode: ** Display text in an easy-to-read format for smaller devices. ** Pinch or double-tap to change text size. 16.08.09 Version 16.08.09 was released on August 9, 2016, supporting iOS 9.0 and above. The new features include: * Connect to storage providers with More Locations: Select, open, and save documents stored in iCloud Drive and other document storage providers like Box, Microsoft OneDrive, and Google Drive. * Bug fixes. 16.09.20 Version 16.09.20 was released on September 16, 2016, supporting iOS 9.0 and above. The new features include: * Quickly find PDFs directly from the Home screen using Spotlight Search. Touch your finger to the screen and drag down to get started. * Compatible with iOS 10. * Bug fixes. 16.11.01 Version 16.11.01 was released on October 26, 2016, supporting iOS 9.0 and above. The new features include: * View opened PDF filenames in the top bar. * Fixed: ** Issue with printing PDFs with form fields and comments. ** Ability to open files from search results. * Bug fixes. 16.11.22 Version 16.11.22 was released on November 17, 2016, supporting iOS 9.0 and above. The new features include: * Scan anything with your device camera: ** Snap a photo of a document, whiteboard, form, picture, receipt, or note and save it as a PDF. ** Scan multiple document pages into a single PDF and reorder as desired. ** Save and share scanned PDFs. ** Enhance your camera images with improved boundary detection, perspective correction, and text sharpness. ** Requires iPhone 5s+, iPad 3+, iPad Mini 2+, and iOS 9+. 16.12.13 Version 16.12.13 was published on December 7, 2016, supporting iOS 9.0 and above. The new features include: * Enjoy improved performance with text markup tools. * Easily fill and sign any form on your IPhone by connecting to the free Adobe Fill & Sign app from the Tool Switcher. * Bug fixes. 17.011.30143.4665 Adobe Acrobat Standard 2017 - Version 17.011.30143.4665 was published on ???, supporting ???. The new features include: ????? References Category:Adobe software